RIVALCAN GHOST KYUMIN FFCH2
by jejewon
Summary: kebandelan seorang murid bernama Lee Sungmin yang mendatangkan bencana baginya.
1. Chapter 1

G_ELFanfiction_32

RIVAL CAN GHOST

Author: jjong

Title : rival can ghost

Cast : lee sungmin

Cho kyuhyun

Lee donghae

Kim heechul

Genre : fantasy, drama, AU, OOC

Rate : T

BAGIAN 2

TING!

Lift berbunyi, dan dengan langkah gontai Sungmin keluar dari liftnya.

CKLEK!

Tangannya membuka pintu apartement, setelah ia memasukkan password-nya. Dengan mata setengah mengatup ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

CKLEKK!

"Huwaaa!"

BRAGG!"

Baru saja Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, dia kembali dikagetkan oleh sosok yang menurutnya mirip pangeran bungkus mie instan itu. dia menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu berada di dalam kamarnya? Bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Lewat pintu apartementnya? Tidak mungkin! Karena password apartementnya hanya ia dan Sungjin, adiknya, yang tau. Lewat jendela? Itu lebih mustahil! Apartementnya berada di lantai 7. Lalu lewat mana? Tembus tembok? Itu lebih gila!

Tapi- tunggu! Dengan cekatan, Sungmin kembali membuka pintu kamarnya. Nihil! Kamarnya kosong! Di kamarnya tidak ada atau apalah itu. "Apa tadi hanya halusinasiku?" gumamnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin benar ini hanya halusinasinya karena terlalu lelah.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

JRESS!

Grusuk! Grusuk! "Aish! Bagaimana ini?"

Sungmin kembali membulatkan matanya. Ya tuhan! Kanapa apartementnya menjadi berhantu seperti ini? Di dalam kamar mandinya terdengar suara kran yang dibuka dan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu. Dengan nekat, kakinya ia langkahkan mendekati pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Tangannya terulur bersiap untuk membuka kenopnya. Sedangkan mulutnya sedang merapalkan do'a bibel sebisanya.

CKLEK! Kriett..

"Huwaa!"

"Hai- eh?" Kyuhyun langsung melongo begitu melihat Sungmin yang berteriak dan langsung berlari ke atas ranjangnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Krikk.. krikk.. krikk..

"Heh! Kau ini kenapa, sih?!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sudah 10 menit dia menyolek-nyolek anak itu, tapi anak itu tak kunjung membuka selimutnya.

Ngnyut~

Sekali lagi dia mencolek –yang sepertinya- bahu Sungmin.

"Zzzz..."

Kyuhyun membuka selimut Sungmin, dan jajaja~! Ternyata uri Sungmin sedang mengukir pulau di bantalnya. Dia ketiduran. "Kok tidur?" Kyuhyun melongo. "Heh! Bangun dong! Bangun bangun bangun!" dengan gemas, jarinya menyolek-nyolek pipi Sungmin. Sungguh! Ini darurat! Darurat untuk penutup kepalanya yang tadi tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam toilet duduk di kamar mandi milik Sungmin ketika dia sedang melihat-lihat isi kamar mandi bocah itu. sialan!

"Nghh ... apa sih?" Sungmin terlihat menggeliat dan menggumam kecil.

"Bangun dong ..."

"5 menit lagi. Aku masih ngantuk, Sungjin-ah."

 _Sungjin? Siapa itu?_ kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung. Apakah Sungjin itu ? kekasihnya? Atau anjing peliharaannya? Ah, sudahlah! "Aku Kyuhyun. Bangun! Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang! Kau punya kain, tidak?" tanyanya cemas.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, Sungmin langsung membuka matanya. Dan benar saja, pertama kali yang ia teetangkap foxy eyesnya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menampakkan wajah panik. Sungmin duduk dan mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Berarti yang tadi di depan aparement dan yang barusan itu sungguhan? Bukan mimpi?

"Kau punya kain, tidak? Hey!" Kyuhyun semakin panik kala Sungmin hanya menatapnya kaget.

"Kau nyata? Heh! Kau bukan bunga tidurku?"

"Jangan ajukan pertanyaan apapun. Beri aku kain, sekarang! Topiku jatuh ke dalam toiletmu. Sial!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, dan akhirnya dia beranjak mengambilkan selembar kain putih pada makhluk itu kala ia melihat wajahnya bertambah panik.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Sungmin berdeham dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak di atas normal menunggu jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut itu. hantu kah? Aladin kah? Atau renternir kah? Tapi ... omong-omong dia tidak punya hutang pada siapapun. Kini mereka berada di ruang TV. Satu jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun melarang Sungmin mengeluarkan sepatah pertanyaanpun. Tapi sekarang, setelah penutup kepalanya sudah kembali normal, dia membebaskan anak itu untuk bertanya. Apa pun.

"Aku ... Cho Kyuhyun."

Innocent. Demi apa, Sungmin ingin sekali rasanya mencolok sosok yang ada di depannya itu. "Ya! Aku tidak bertanya namamu! Aku bertanya kau ini makhluk jenis apa, heh?!" semburnya kesal.

Kyuhyun meletakkan penutup kepalanya di atas meja. Dia sedikit berfikir, "Aku, eum ... seorang Jin." Jawabnya.

Senyum remeh kembali Sungmin luncurkan. "Heh, aku bertanya serius padamu!"

"Aku juga serius." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil meniup helaian rambut yang jatuh ke keningnya.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafasnya kasar. Oh, ayolah ... dia memang percaya dengan adanya makhluk lelembut dan sejenisnya. Tapi sungguh tidak percaya kalau salah satu makhluk itu ada di depannya dengan penampilan norak . "Kau ini tidak lebih dari orang gila. Kau pasti putus asa karena terlahir menjadi seorang manusia tak beruntung, sehingga kau depressi mengagumkan dirimu menjadi makhluk lelembut, ya?! Makhluk mana yang berpenampilan norak seperti itu? kau fikir ini jaman Aladin? Yang benar saja. Cih!" ucap Sungmin di selingi tawa remehnya.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja, kini mulai terlihat kesal. Apa mungkin dia perlu menunjukkan kemampuannya di hadapan bocah itu? _menarik juga._ Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin memicengkan matanya, "Kau kenapa, heh?!" Tanyanya yang melihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit janggal. Jangan-jangan orang gila itu mau mengajaknya menikah! Oh tidakkk! Fikiran Sungmin mulai melayang kemana-mana.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah bocah itu, dan dngan seketika tubuh bocah itu terangkat dari sofanya.

"Eh! Eh! Lho, kok bisa?!" Sungmin tercengang setengah parni saat tubuhnya perlahan terangkat dari sofanya.

BRUKK!

"Aduh!" Sungmin mengaduh kecil saat Kyuhyun memutuskan sihirnya dan dengan otomatis membuat bokongnya sukses terhempas ke atas sofa dengan kasar.

"Sudah puas?!"

"Em ... eng ... anu-jadi ... k-kau benar-benar j-jin?" entah mengapa mulutnya tiba-tiba menjadi gagu. Dia masih shock dengan yang tadi.

"Ya... kau harus percaya itu." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Dan ... satu lagi. Karena tadi kau sudah membebaskanku, yah ... mau tidak mau aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." Ucapnya malas-malasan. Sebenarnya dia itu bukan tipikal seorang yang gemar mengucap kata 'terima kasih'.

"Membebaskan apa? Dan- kenapa kau bisa ada di apartementku? Kau tidak tau passwordku kan?" Sungmin mulai panik.

"Karena kau sudah mengeluarkanku dari kaleng terkutuk itu. dan ... tentang kenapa aku ada di sini ... tentu saja aku bisa! Aku kan bisa melakukan teleportassi dan semacamnya." Ucap Kyuhyun membanggakan diri.

"Kaleng?" Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat kaleng apa yang mungkin dimaksud oleh jin itu. mata foxynya membulatkala mengingat kaleng yang ia temukan di jalan tadi. Jangan-jangan, itu ... "Kaleng bekas soft dringk, maksudmu?" tanyanya was-was dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. 'aduh!' Sungmin merutuk dalam hati. Salahnya sendiri yang menendang-nendang kaleng soft drink itu terlalu kuat dan mengakibatkan massuk ke dalam tong sampah dan membuat tutup kaleng itu lepas. Kan repot! Akibat ulahnya, sekarang dia jadi kedatangan makhluk asing!

"Eng ... omong-omong, itu apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk benda di atas mejanya.

"Gunung Merapi." Jawab jin itu sekenanya. Tidak lihat apa, kalo yang ada di atas mejanya itu adalah penutup kepala milik Kyuhyun?

"Aku bertanya serius padamu!" Sungmin menyembur kesal.

"Sudah jelas itu penutup kepalaku! Kenapa kau masih bertanya, sih?!" sungut Kyuhyun. Sungguh, dia lelah. Dia sudah hampir 2,5 abad terkurung di dalam kaleng buluk itu, dan dia ingin istirahat sekarang. Sekarang!

"Kau hidup zaman apa, sih? Kok pakaianmu norak gitu?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Pertanyaan yang ringan, tapi JLEB!

'sial! Ini itu pakaian keseharianku! Enak saja dikatai norak!' dumel batin Kyuhyun. "Heh, mana kutau! Yang kutau, aku sudah hampir 2,5 abad kekurung di kaleng sialan itu!"

"Apa?!"

 **~*CAN GHOST*~**

Cicit-cicit burung di pagi hari dan munculnya matahari di sebelah timur mulai menandakan kalau hari sudah pagi. Sudah sangat pagi malah, karena sekarang jamnya anak sekolah untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Eungh ... hoaammm ..." namja bergigi kelinci itu masih asik bergelut dengan mimpinya, hingga ia sadar kalau hari sudah pagi mendekati siang. "Astaga!" Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat jam dindingnya menunjukkan jam 06.49. 11 menit lagi jam masuk sekolah. Sedangkan dia baru saja bangun. Dengan kalang kabut, dia berlari kearah kamar mandi sambil mengumpati segala hal."Siaalll!"

"Tunggu!"

BRAKK!

Sungmin tiba di sekolahnya tepat setelah beberapa detik gerbangnya ditutup. "Ahjussi ... buka gerbangnya!" teriaknya. Sudah setengah mati dia tadi berlari super ngebut dari apartementnya. Ternyata eh ternyata ... tetap telat juga -0- padahal kan, siang nanti dia ada ulangan fisika. Pelajaran yang paling ia benci. Disamping pelajarannya yang rumit, gurunya juga memiliki death glare skill yang bisa bikin anak-anak pipis di celana.

"Heh, bocah!kau telat ... 3,46 second. Jangan harap bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah, ya! Pulang saja sana!"penjaga gerbang itu, atau biasa disapa Bong ahjussi, sangat senang kalau ada anak yang datang terlambat. Dan setelahnya, dia akan menjatuhkan omelan-omelan beruntun yang sangattt panjang. Sepanjang jalan kenangan -.-

"Makanya kalo mau tepat waktu,bangunnya yang pagi dong! Kan jadi ngga telat! Trus yang nantinya bakal repot, siapa? Ya saya juga! Saya bakal dimarahi Kepsek gara-gara salah ngusir anak! Padahalkan saya sendiri nggak tau itu anak pinter apa enggak, cerdas apa enggak, baik apa enggak, berprestasi apa enggak. Kalo berprestasi, ya disuruh masuk. Kalo anaknya BRANDAL kayak KAMU, ya disuruh pulang!"

Sungmin jadi greget sendiri mendengarkan penjaga gerbang itu ngomong panjang banget. Dan tadi yang terakhir, apa?! Dia dikatai brandal?! Memang sih, penampilannya dengan rambut hitam legam yang sudah mulai memanjang dan ditambah tadi saking terburu-burunya, dia sampai lupa tidak menyisir rambut. Kacau!

"Dengar ap-"

"Bong ahjussi!" kepala sekolah datang dan memotong perkataan Bong ahjussi. "Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Sungmin masuk? Dia anak yang berprestasi! Buka gerbangnya!" penjaga gerbang itu langsung kena semprot dari pak kepala sekolah. Dengan raut setengah takut, Bong ahjussi akhirnya membukakan gerbang untuk Sungmin.

"Sudah dibilang, kan, aku ini anak berprestasi." Bisik Sungmin kepada Bong ahjussi dan tersenyum miring.

Bong ahjussi malah bengong menatap punggung anak itu yang mulai menjauh. "Ya! Bocah nakal! Sejak kapan kau bilang kalau kau murid yang mendapat hak spesial itu, heh! Mana kutau kalau kau itu murid berprestasi! Dasar-"

"Hosh ... hosh ... ahjussi, buka gerbangnya!" teriakan Bong ahjussi terpotong karena ada satu murid lagi yang datang terlambat.

"Heh, bocah! Kau-"

"Buka gerbangnyaa! Aku murid berprestasi di sini!" Bong ahjussi yang akan melancarkan omelannya pun terhenti saat mendengar murid itu mengatakan ia memiliki 'hak spesial' di sekolah itu.

"Kau bohong?" tanya penjaga gerbang itu sambil membuka gerbang lamat-lamat.

"Cepat bukaa! Pagi ini aku ada ulangan!" teriak Donghae yang merasa sudah di ujung tanduk sekarang. Jangan sampai dia tidak ikut ulangan bahasa inggris pagi ini. Dia sangat benci pelajaran bahasa inggris.v "Minggir!" dengan kaki 1000, Donghae langsung berlari menuju gedung kelasnya.

"Anak jaman sekarang, di mana sih letak sopan santunnya?!"

 **TBC^^**


	2. Chapter 2

G_ELFanfiction_32

RIVAL CAN GHOST

Author: jjong

Title : rival can ghost

Cast : lee sungmin

Cho kyuhyun

Lee donghae

Kim heechul

Genre : fantasy, drama, AU, OOC

Rate : T

 **BAGIAN 3**

"Kau kena hukuman!"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar barusan? Dia-kena-hukuman? "Seonsaeng, tapi aku hanya telat 2 menit." Protesnya.

"Management waktu itu penting! Sudah! Hukumanmu mencabuti rumput-runput lair di halaman belakang sekolah." Heechul mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah muridnya. Bisa-bisanya muridnya itu telat berangkat sekolah?! Padahal kan rumahnya bisa dibilang yang paling dekat. Keterlaluan!

Sret! Sret! Sret!

Dengan malas-malasan, Sungmin mencabuti rumput-rumput liar di hadapannya. Merepotkan saja! Kenapa tidak di semprot saja, sih, rumputnya?! Sungguh, dia sangat benci sekarang! Mau jadi apa nanti? Dia, Lee Sungmin, seorang prince charming-nya sekolah, berubah menjadi tukang kebun?! -.- WTH! Itu sama sekali bukan lelucon.

Sungmin jongkok di bawah pohon kecil sambil tetap mencabuti rumputnya dengan asal dan membiarkan backpack-nya tergeletak di belakangnya dengan resleting terbuka, menampakkan box pensilnya yang berwarna pink. PINK! Pemirsa! Seorang Lee Sungmin mempunyai box pensil warna PINK! (Jejewon mupeng -.-) perlahan kotak pensilnya terbuka dan keluarlah seorang Cho Kyuhyun dari dalamnya. Kok bisa? "Hey, kau sedang apa?"

Sungmin tersentak. Sungguh! Dia kaget setengah mati mendapati Kyuhyun yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di depannya dengan pakaian noraknya. Sepertinya dia harus terbiasa dibuat jantungan oleh jin itu mulai sekarang. "Ya! Rasanya seperti mau meledak! Kalau muncul bisa tidak tiba-tiba, tidak?! Kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung, ya?!" omel Sungmin habis-habisan.

"Iya deh, maaf." Balas Kyuhyun dengan malas-malasan sambil duduk bersila di depan Sungmin. Kalau Sungmin jantungnya, memang itu salahnya? Tidak, kan? Salah siapa sih jantungnya kagetan? -_-

Alis Sungmin terangkat satu, "Kau datang dari mana? Perasaan tadi aku nggak bawa tempatmu." Tanyanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Kok bisa, ya?

"Itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk box pink Sungkin dengan dagunya.

"Astaga!" Sungmin menepuk jidatnya. Dengan cepat dia meraih backpack-nya dan mengacak-acak isinya. Nihil! Matanya menatap horror ke box pink yang tergeletak didekat tasnya. _'Sial! Aku salah bawa'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku salah bawa box. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Argghh!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Ini pasti hanya nigtmare. Ya, pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Bisa mati dia kalo beneran tidak bawa box pensilnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tabya Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan masalah Sungmin. Memangnya kenapa sih, kalo salah bawa box? Kan bisa beli pulpen baru.

"Box yang tertinggal di rumah, itu box yang berisi alat tulisku dan hafalan rumus fisikaku! Dan sekarang, box itu tertukar dengan box pink menjijikan yang di dalamnya berisi hal yang tidak berguna! Kalau begini, aku bisa mati!" Sungmin kembali meracau. Oke, jangan salahkan Kyuhyun dalam masalah ini. Semalam Kyuhyun hanya minta tempat untuk tidur dan Sungmin memberinya box pink milik adiknya yang tertinggal di apartementnya. Dan salahkanlah Sungmin yang malah meletakkan box itu bersebelahan dengan box sekolahnya, yang sialnya tadi pagi dia malah salah ambil box.

"Heh, bocah! Kau telat pagi ini!" suara sadis Heechul kembali terdengar. Tapi tak sesadis seperti pada murid yang sebelumnya.

"Seharusnya jam masuk sekolah diundur sampai aku datang."

Heechul mendelik tajam pada siswanya. Apa anak itu bulang? "Kau fikir-"

"Tentu saja sekolah ini milik Pak Han." Jawab siswa itu cepat memotong kalimat Heechul. Dia tau, pasti gurunya akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Lee Donghae! Susul Sungmin di halaman belakang sekolah!" teriak gurunya sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah halaman belakang.

"S-sungmin? Untuk apa?" Donghae bertanya bingung. Kenapa dia harus menyusul rivalnya itu? apakah anak itu juga telat sepertinya?

"Tentu saja untuk membersihkan halaman belakang bersamanya. Memangnya kau memikirkan apa?!" Heechul merasa sangat pusing, pagi-pagi sudah dibuat emosi oleh dua trouble maker itu. "Pergi sekarang!" perintahnya sambil menghembuskan nafas kasar, kemudian mengurut pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut. Dan tanpa membantah terlebih dahulu-tumben-, Donghae langsung berlalu menuju halaman belakang dengan kesal.

"Ck! Dia sudah gila rupanya." Seringaian tajam muncul dibibir Donghae, saat dia tiba di halaman belakang dan mendapati Sungmin sedang duduk di bawah pohin sambil memukul-mukul tanah dengan tatapan tajam lurus kedepan. Seolah-olah sedang memarahi seseorang. "Siaall!"

"Heh, buntet!"

Namja yang dipanggil buntet langsung menoleh tajam dan menatap nyalang ke arah Donghae. "Shit! Pendek!" Sungmin berteriak, merasa semakin kesal saja saat mendapati ikan cucut itu de hadapannya.

"Heh, tukang kebun baru!" seru Donghae mengejek. Tidak ingat apa? Kalau sebentar lagi dia juga akan menjadi tukang kebvun baru? -..- Sungmin hanya melirik sadis kearahnya tanpa berkata apapun. Dengan amarah, anak itu kembali melanjutkan acara mari-mencabut-rumput-nya.

Merasa diberi kacang, Donghae berdecih tajam dan dengan kesal juga langsung berjongkok di daerah yang terdapat beberapa rumput sialan yang tumbuh dengan seenak udelnya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke box-ku saja, nanti malah jadi masalah!" desis Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Aku tidak terlihat kok. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku." Dengan merangkak, Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi awalnya-duduk di depan Sungmin yang sedang mencabuti rumput.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, sih?!" dengus Sungmin sangat lirih. Sehingga rivalnya yang ada di belakangnya tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau kan tidak bertanya."

"Bodoh!"

Donghae melirik Sungmin yang bertindak semakin aneh saja. Seringaiannya terulas. Dengan jahil, dia meraih rumput yang akarnya masih terdapat segumpal tanah dan melemparkannya ke arah rivalnya.

"Hya! Pendek! Kurcaci! Kau mengajak ribut, yah?!" Sungmin mengomel saat lemparan Donghae mengenai kepalanya dan membuat rambutnya kotor.

"Heh, apa tadi pagi kau salah makan?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sungmin menyembur cepat. Dasar orang tidak punya kerjaan! Buat apa menanyai sarapannya tadi pagi? Apa anak itu mau mentraktirnya?! Omong-omong ... perutnya tiba-tiba saja terasa lapar. -..-

Heechul memperhatikan dari kejauhan kedua muridnya yang sedang melakukan pelayanan masyarakat seharinya. Senyumnya mengembang saat mendapati mereka dalam keadaan damai-damai saja. Tapi tak lama kemudian, senyumnya harus ia telan bulat-bulat ketika diantara mereka terjadi keributan. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalian!"

**Rival**

Krikk.. krikk.. krikk..

Hening...

Tidak ada yang membuka suara satupun diantara mereka. Semuanya tenggelam dalam kekesalan batin masing-masing, dongkol karena gurunya itu. mereka kepergok, lagi-lagi sedang membuat keributan.

"Shit!" berkali-kali Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Wajahnya yang awalnya cute cool, sekarang berubah menjadi galak. Sedangkan namja yang di sampingnya asik-asikan bersiul. Apanya yang merdu? Suara dan nadanya sangat sumbang -..-

"Brisik, bodoh!" Sungmin mendesis kesal tanpa suara. Donghae hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, tipis. "Gara-gara kau! Sial! Kita jadi kena hukuman berat lagi, bodoh!" dia mati-matian mendesis dengan suara kecil supaya guru killer-nya itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Hanya disuruh hormat di lapangan upacara? Apa itu berat? Banci!"

SRET!

Merasa kesal dengan ucapan Donghae, Sungmin menatap tajam kearahnya masih dengan tangan berhormat di depan tiang bendera.

SRET!

Merasa ditantang, Donghae juga menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin. Jadilah mereka yang saling menatap tajam-an. Mungkin kalau dalam manga Jepang, latar belakang mereka adalah kobaran api dari ledakan granat ditumpukkan kardus bekas ramyun -_-

"KAU!/KAU!"

"Ya!" Heechul berteriak-lagi-saat duo trouble maker itu hampir membuat kerusuhan lagi. "Diam!" mereka kembali menatap ke bendera dengan dengusan sebal dan umpatan sumpah serapah dalam hati. Mereka hampir lupa kalau mereka sedang diawasi oleh Almighty Heechul.

PUK!

"Shit!" Sungmin harus kembali mengumpat saat ada yang melemparinya kulit kacang. Dengan nyalang, dia mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon sambil mengunyah kacangnya. Anak itu semakin mendelik ketika Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melambaikan tangan padanya, tak lupa senyuman di bibirnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Dia membuka mulut, tapi didetik berikutnya dia kembali mengatupkannya. Hampir saja dia berteriak murka kearah jin itu. akan ada dua kemungkinan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi: 1.) Dia akan disangka gila oleh rival dan guru killernya itu karena teriak-teriak tanpa sebab. 2.) Hukumannya akan diperberat dan diperpanjang. Dia pasti akan mati kalau dia ssampai mendapat hukuman lagi. Karena secara otomatis, dia tidak akan ikut ulangan fisikanya. Bukan karena dia khawatir tidak mendapat nilai, tapi kalau dia tidak ikut ulangan nanti, pastinya dia akan disuruh mengikuti ulangan susulan yang sudah jelas-jelas dia sendirian! SENDIRIAN! Bagaimana dengan nilainya? Sedangkan dia sangat benci dengan fisika!

**Can Ghost**

"Ini apa?"

"Kenapa bentuknya seperti ini?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sungguh! Sungmin ingin sekali rasanya membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan paha ayam yang sedang ia pegang. Makhluk itu sungguh berisik. "Kau ini berisik sekali!" omelnya. Dia mengambil bahan makanan dan melemparnya ke troli. Sedangkan makhluk yang dari tadi mengoceh, tidak peduli dengan omelannya.

"Jadilah makhluk yang baik. Jangan berisik terus, arra?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mempedulikan omelan Sungmin. "ya! Kau mend-KYA!" Sungmin mendelik horror kearah Kyuhyun. "Jangan mengambil hal apapun! Ingat, kau itu makhluk jenis apa! Kan tidak lucu kalau aku dikira punya tuyul!" semburnya. Dia mengambil sebungkus paha ayam di tanga Kyuhyun. Kan benar-benar tidak lucu kalau ada orang melihat paha ayam melayang-layang.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran." Cebik Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga punya paha, kan? Buat apa kau penasaran dengan paha ayam?! Kalau kau mau, pelototi saja pahamu sendiri!" Sungmin mengomel panjang.

"Aku kan penasaran dengan paha ayam! Bukan dengan pahaku sendiri! Kalau kau menawariku pahaku sendiri untukku pelototi, lebih baik aku melototi pahamu saja!" sembur Kyuhyun tak kalah kesalnya.

"Sungmin oppa!"

Amarah Sungmin yang hampir meledak, tertahan dengan pekikan yeoja de belakangnya. "Oh, h-hai Krystal. Hehe ... sedang a-apa?" ia berbalik dan mendapati adik kelasnya yang sedang menatapnya binar-binar. Dia sedikit was-was, kalau-kalau adik kelasnya itu bilang "oppa, kau bicara sendiri. Apa kau sudah gila? Atau ... kau memelihara tuyul?" harus jawab apa dia nantinyaa?! Apakah dia harus jawab "dia jin kaleng peliharaanku, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana? Dia manis, ya?" Kan tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba saja dia dikirain gila! Bisa-bisa penggemarnya pindah ke ikan cucut itu semua -.-

"Aku sedang belanja keperluan bulananku, kau sedang belanja juga, Oppa?" Krystal mengembangkan senyum manjanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Untunglah adik kelasnya itu tidak menanyakan hal-hal aneh padanya. "Eh, iya. Makanan di rumah sedang habis. Jadi sepulang sekolah langsung belanja." Anak itu kembali pasang image cool seperti biasa.

"Cih! Sok manis!" Kyuhyun mencibir di balik punggung Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri tak mempedulikan cibiran itu. khusus untuk kali ini. Dia bersumpah, kalau saat ini tidak ada Krystal, pasti dia akan mencakar jin itu habis-habisan.

 ****TBC ^^****


End file.
